


Temptation

by EXOKingJongdae



Series: Kim Jongdae's Drabble Compilation [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Jongin loses out, KaiChen, KaixChen, Love, Love is a Game, M/M, Seduction is Key, Temptation, chenkai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EXOKingJongdae/pseuds/EXOKingJongdae
Summary: Love is a game of Temptation and Jongin prides himself in being a master of it. Until he meets Kim Jongdae.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: Kim Jongdae's Drabble Compilation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572301
Kudos: 9





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble ported from my Asianfanfics page. I hope you enjoy <3\. [Originally posted in AO3 under ChenToMeIsEverything but decided to make a new account instead]

Love is a game of Temptation. When you see through a person's weakness, that's when you strike. However, you must play it discreetly. The other person must not know that you're tempting them. Pretend that you're not interested but you must be relentless in your pursuit. Don't let go. Keep that eye contact. Give a seductive smile. And when that moment comes when you know you've caught your prey: act fast. But never, ever, look desperate.

Jongin is a master of temptation. Ever since he experienced his first and only heartbreak years ago, he promised himself that he would never fall in love again. But Jongdae seems to see right through his guise. The boy was never interested and any attempt that Jongin did to entice the boy didn't seem to work. Jongin tries his hardest to attract Jongdae's attention: he would pass by his homeroom constantly and even try to make him jealous. Jongin likes a challenge and Jongdae proves to be the hardest one yet. Jongdae never showed one sign of jealousy or interest and Jongin is determined to make Jongdae his.

Along the way, Jongin develops feelings for the boy and ends up second guessing himself about the whole situation. He seeks advice among his posse, aptly named the "Heartbreakers" and they all advised him to cease and desist. Falling in love was never in their modus operandi and often was a red flag in their little game. 

But something within Jongin forces him to continue. It definitely wasn't his mind - logic would've trump this decision ages ago. It wasn't his heart as well, did he even have one? Last time he checked, it was taken from him by a boy back in freshman year.

After months of relentless pursuit Jongin is about to give up but that's when Jongdae starts noticing him too. Subtle glances turned into upfront stares and little chats became full on flirting. They start this luscious affair that ends up consuming them both. Or that's what Kim Jongin likes to think.

When Kim Jongin proposes a more exclusive relationship, Kim Jongdae immediately breaks it off.

Jongin needed to know one thing: to Jongdae, this was also all a game.

How could he forget? Love is a game of temptation and Jongin realizes that Jongdae is definitely the best at it.


End file.
